


The Kid's Are All Right

by DarkAlpha67



Series: Mia & William Chronicles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s08e04: Present Tense, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Latest Episode Spoilers, Mention of Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Mention of aspects of the episode, Mia's Tattoos, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Missing Scene, Oliver sees his children interact, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sweet, Tattoos, William is understanding, William understand Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Oliver witnesses a sweet moment between William and Mia.Takes place after that adorable and amazing scene between Oliver and William.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: Mia & William Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539043
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	The Kid's Are All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this just randomly came to mind. I would have liked Oliver to see William and Mia interact in a less stressful situation. This episode was just everything! The moment between William and Oliver, and the way the episode ended, was everything.
> 
> I love the relationship development between Mia and William, especially given they had just recently met, just makes it even more amazing. I love that you can see parts of Oliver and Felicity in both William and Mia and I hope this fic brought that out.

He couldn’t sleep.

Wide awake, Oliver fought the urge to pull out his phone, to go against William’s advice and call Felicity so she would see them with her own eyes. His heart ached for her, he missed her presence so much. He felt like a part of him was lost, never to be found.

When he first felt his son’s arms curl around him, felt the desperation in his son’s grip, felt the pain as William sobbed into his shoulder, he felt a glimmer of light reappear. Never did he think he’d ever have the chance to hold William in his arms again but here he was.

And then, when he looked up and saw the blonde woman standing before him, with tears building in disbelieving eyes he knew who she was.

The very sight of her pieced together the broken cracks in his heart and the sight of her and William standing there side by side mended it further, with a single crack remaining, longing for the other piece who should be here too.

When he spoke her name, he saw the anguish tense up within her. When he stepped closer and she jerked back, away from him, his soul damn near broke.

Back and forth they went.

Pieces of information was flung around and though he absorbed everything they told him, his attention was fixed on this children. Seeing the bruises and the blood caked on his daughter’s skin made him sick to the stomach. His baby girl, his angel had been scared by his life.

He knew it.

And seeing the relief yet sorrow in William’s eyes as he spoke about the future where Oliver was dead made it clear Oliver had not kept his promise to Felicity.

He said he’d made the world a better place for them.

He promised her that his sacrifice would be worth it.

He failed.

He failed his family.

Now, as he laid in his old room, the left side vacant and cold, screaming at him to find her, to bring her back to them, Oliver couldn’t take it anymore. Lifting himself off the bed, he exited his old room, his mind set on finding something to drink.

And then he heard the sound of hushed voices, drifting through the otherwise silent space.

His feet carried him toward the sound, the voices and words becoming clearer the closer he got.

“He doesn’t get it.”

“Of course not, but c’mom, Mia, what did you expect?”

“So what? I’m just supposed to smile and pretend to be someone I’m not—“

“No, of course not.” William cut her off gently.

Oliver moved through the shadows, blending in. He positioned himself by the door, to get a clear view of Mia and William seated on William’s old bed; Mia seated cross legged and William facing her with his sock covered feet spread out over the length of the bed, running alongside her.

His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of his baby girl, her wavy hair pulled back into a pony tail, wavy strands too short to be tied back framing her face. She looked so much younger in the extra clothes he’d left behind just in case, and William… God, William…”

“I’m just saying that he’d been through a lot.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

God, she was so much like him. A flash of humour illuminated the gloomy moment as he recalled William’s playful suggestion that she’d gotten it from Felicity.

“Now you’re just being purposefully obtuse.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, God. You know I can get more out of your arrows than you.”

Mia narrowed her eyes, but Oliver caught the gently tugging of her lips as she suppressed her growing smile.

A huff escaped William and the tense air which had been hovering over them both dissolved. His heart melted at the sight of his children, smiling and joking with each other. It broke his heart, knowing they’d missed so much of these moments, yet it amazed him to see they’d developed such a strong and loving relationship in a relatively short time.

The smile on Mia’s face dimmed. “He’s nothing like I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

She shrugged. “You grow up thinking your father was part of the reason your wold is a mess and that he was this murderous vigilante, your idea of him shifts to conform to that idea.” She laced her fingers together, and Oliver caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the underside of her arm and the one down the length of her forearm.

“I know. But, he’s a good guy. I mean, I just came out to him and he smiled and told me he already knew. Both he and mom had known and instead of pushing me, they planned on waiting for me to come out to them.” William let loose a low chuckle. “Just like he’s doing with you.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Silence fell between the two.

“I don’t think I would have been able to have handled this if you weren’t here.” A whispered confession was uttered.

Mia looked away for a moment, gathering herself. He wanted to go over there, pull her into his arms and tell her it was okay to feel and to be vulnerable.

William sat before her, silent and patient. When Mia’s eyes returned to him a second later, a smile grew on his face.

Mia rolled her eyes at him, dramatically. “Tell anyone I said that –“

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You’ll kill me.” He stretched his arms, mimicking the action of drawing an arrow back before releasing it and making a sound effect.

A wet smile formed on Oliver’s face, his tears building in his eyes. In that single act, he saw Felicity in his son.

“Hey.” William said in a gentle tone, moving to place his hands on Mia’s bended knees. “We got this. Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it together.”

The tension in Mia’s arms lessened. A soundless sigh escaped her and she nodded, her jaw clenching stubbornly as she pressed her lips together.

“Get some sleep. We gotta wake up early tomorrow.” Mia changed the topic, effectively ending the conversation.

Fondly, William shook his head. Leaning over, Oliver watched as his son press a kiss on his sister’s forehead, evoking a smile from her.

Silently and swiftly, Oliver stepped away from the door. Without making any sound, he vanished from sight and returned to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. As he stood there, listening to his son, his grown up 34 year old son, wonder across the hall to his room. He heard some shuffling, heard ruffling and another bedroom door opening.

He heard Mia’s voice and then William’s voice and then the door was closed, locking him out.

As he took a sip of water, he felt the anxious fear for his family’s life resurface, only not as intense as it had been for the past couple months. His mind took him back to the moment he’s just witnessed between his son and daughter, recalling the way they spoke to one another, the comfort they found in one another.

That was what he and Felicity had wished for them.

That was all they had ever wanted.

And somehow, his children had found each other in their own purgatory.

As the knowledge sunk in, the heavy weight upon his shoulders became less burdening.

There was still work to do.

He still had a mission to complete.

He only prayed his actions would not destroy the small piece of happiness his children had found.

**Author's Note:**

> So: context - when Oliver heard the door open, It was William going back into Mia's room to hang out because frankly I doubt they would want to be alone. 
> 
> I love the sibling dynamic between them, especially in those moments when William has her back.


End file.
